


my love for you is bigger than any universe

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Crowley is a slut, Fluff, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Understanding Crowley, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), how is that not a tag yet, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: Asexual Aziraphale with a Slutty Demon. Fluff ensues.i am SHIT at writing summaries





	my love for you is bigger than any universe

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t read for any spelling or grammar errors oops

Aziraphale was never really interested in sex. Of course, he had heard what it was and understands the logics of sex, but he could never really understand the lust behind it. He had never really felt lust. Of course, he was an angel, he isn’t supposed to, but even a few of the angels in Heaven had taken part of some aspect of sex. He preferred more of the simple, more alone human pleasures, such as delicious pink cakes from local bakeries and rare, homemade wines from France. 

Now, Crowley on the other hand,  _ loved  _ sex. He loved every aspect of it; the lust, the sweat, the emotion. He had tried every human kink there is throughout the years. He had had gentle loving sex, rough emotionless sex, even boring quickies with random people at a bar. Anything to give him that wonderful high that comes with an orgasm. 

But in more recent years, ever since Aziraphale and Crowley became closer, and realized their love for each other, Crowley stopped having these wild sex-capades and instead got high on Aziraphale’s company, and the pleasure of just being in his presence, whether that be them eating endless amounts of sushi at the closest Japanese restaurant or drinking quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol at Aziraphale’s bookshop. He just enjoyed being with the angel, but he would be lying (which, really, is what demons are supposed to do) if he said he didn’t want to at least  _ try _ something more with the angel.

Crowley knew that Aziraphale knew about sex, but he wasn’t actually sure if Aziraphale had done anything. So, he decided to ask him about it one day while they were eating at a local café for breakfast.

Aziraphale was carefully cutting into his perfectly shaped waffle with strawberries, syrup and whipped cream, and a napkin tucked into his shirt. 

“Have you ever had sex?” 

Aziraphale nearly dropped his silverware at the question, and a blush rose up his neck.. “Crowley! What an inappropriate question to ask at breakfast! In public, no less!”

Crowley put his hands up defensively. “Sorry. I’ll ask another time.”

“No, no. You already asked it.” Aziraphale continued cutting into his breakfast, bringing a bite up to his mouth. “To answer your question, no, I’ve never participated in any sexual activities.” 

Crowley wasn’t totally surprised. Aziraphale was an angel, after all.

“And you? Have you taken part in any sexual activities?” Aziraphale asked quietly, still blushing

“Oh, loads. I have had many sex-capades throughout the millennia,” Crowley responded smugly.

“Mm. Lovely.” Crowley could sense that Aziraphale did not want the conversation to be continued, so he didn’t press further until later that day.

~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale was sitting on the couch reading, while Crowley sat next to him, mostly just resting and admiring Aziraphale. Thinking about their conversation earlier, Crowley started to talk.

“You know I care for you deeply, angel.”

Aziraphale turned his head from his book to face Crowley, a warm smile upon his face. “And I you, Crowley. My love for you is bigger than any and all of the universes.”

Crowley’s heart melted at his words, and he decided to scooch closer to Aziraphale, putting his hand over his thigh.

“And while I have shown my love for you in many ways, there is still one way I haven’t done…” 

Crowley rubbed his hand up and down Aziraphale’s thigh, and brought his face closer to the angel. Aziraphale, a little tense, closed the gap and brought his lips to Crowley’s.

It’s not like they haven’t kissed before, but it was never sexual. It was either small pecks or chaste kisses in bed before they went to sleep, even though they didn’t need to. 

Crowley started to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to tease Aziraphale’s lips and rubbing his hand closer and closer to Aziraphale’s—

They are suddenly disconnected by Aziraphale backing up very suddenly. “Crowley, wait.”

“What’s wrong, angel?” Crowley asked, removing his hand. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, Crowley. I… I don’t really find any interest in sex,” Aziraphale said, shyly, and almost ashamed.

Crowley felt a stab of guilt in his stomach. “No, don’t apologize, Zira. I should have asked first.”

“It’s not that I don’t love you, Crowley, because I do, I do love you. But, sex just never really crossed my mind and I don’t feel any desire to have it with you or anybody.” Aziraphale blushed. “I did enjoy the kissing bit though.”

“I know you love me, Aziraphale. And I love you too. I’m glad you enjoyed the kissing bit,” Crowley replies, smirking.

“I’m sorry if I somehow disappointed you,” Azirsphale said sadly.

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand. “Angel, don’t you ever think that you could ever disappoint me. You are an exquisite creature and nothing you could or say would disappoint me. I am perfectly fine not having sex, Zira.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked, cuddling closer to Crowley, their hands still together.

“Of course. As long as I have you by my side, that’s all I will ever need.” Crowley rested his head upon Aziraphale’s, and they turned on the tv to watch one of Aziraphale’s favorite cooking shows. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i really love asexual aziraphale and slutty crowley as a headcanon, but i also like it when it’s vice versa! or they are both asexual! or they are both sluts! but i decided to write the first one. i hope you enjoyed!! if you did then please comment and leave kudos because i crave them


End file.
